Biju Swap
by Little Kunai
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been captured by Orochimaru and Kabuto who developed a new jutsu to make them swap demons for a week, so Orochimaru won't be bored.
1. Prologue

**Biju Swap **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, however much I wish I did!**

**Prologue**

Naruto and Gaara woke up side-by-side butt-naked, to see Orochimaru and Kabuto hovering over them. They both shot murderous glares at their captors. But that was about all they could do, because both of them were numb. They couldn't feel anything at all.

"Ah." Said Orochimaru smiling, "Our guests are finally awake." His arms hung limply at his sides, blackened and dead. He grinned thoughtfully, his voice was as soft and deceptive as a snake crawling through the grass. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm sure you are curious to know why you are here. Well the truth of it is, I'm bored and I wanted something interesting to do. So you two have been brought here to entertain me." He was walking around the small medical room. "Kabuto and I have been developing a new jutsu, and I needed two demon hosts to test it out on. We are going to make you switch Biju with each other for a week. You will both be closely monitored of course. I am curious to see how you will both do. Before we begin boys, I want to let you know you know that if you spoil my fun, I will have to kill you the same way we brought you here, it took a lot of Kabuto's skill to keep you both alive. You were both out for nearly two weeks, hovering between life and death."

Kabuto looked over them both and added, "If you don't meet us back here at the end of the week, the demons will tear out of you in order to get back to it's original host and without me you'll both die! So be sure to meet us at the river, before 3:00 Monday afternoon."

"Shall we Kabuto?" Asked Orochimaru congenially, as though this was a casual social gathering of close friends, instead of one of his twisted experiments.

Kabuto grinned and began to gather chakra. He made a set of rapid hand signs and then slammed both of his hands into Naruto and Gaara's bare stomachs. A line of visible chakra cords connected them together and they watched as Nine-Tails and Shukaku were ripped clawing and snarling from the other's body, and was sent spinning into the chakra cord and then into the other boy's body. Kabuto then loosened the seals and seven symbols were locked onto the boys' stomachs.

Naruto and Gaara felt sick to their stomachs. Kabuto rolled them over to wretch in bed pans.

"Well, this is going to be such fun." Said Orochimaru brightly, unable to contain his glee at how successful this new jutsu was. "Tomorrow is Monday and you'll both be set free at your villages. Remember we'll be watching." He said smiling at them. "Well done Kabuto, we'll start off this evening."

**Author's Note**

This was an interesting idea that came to me in the middle of the night.

I think it'll be interesting to see how Naruto and Gaara handle each other's demons.

Please review.


	2. Monday

**Monday **

**Monday (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Naruto came to in the woods by the river. He was not happy, his body felt sore inside and out. He stood up slowly on shaky legs, trying to get his bearings.

Shukaku on the other hand had already had a good look in Naruto's psyche. He was absolutely delighted, taking over the boy's mind would be so easy it was...well pathetic really! He rubbed his massive claws and was ready to start taking over when he felt the boy start to move towards the village. Shukaku decided he would bide his time. It would be even better to take over the boy at the village. He would succeed where Kyuubi had failed! This boy Naruto, was unlike Gaara, who was incredibly intelligent and sensitive. Naruto was definitely not the sharpest weapon in the armory! He felt the boy's stomach rumble and knew he was headed to his favorite ramen place.

"Hey Mr. Ichiraku!" The fifteen-year-old called, slapping money on the table, "Give me three bowls of your best ramen!" There was laughter as Naruto began talking to some of his friends.

Shukaku who had been poised to strike clamped his claws over his ears! He tried again and again to strike, but the boy's preoccupation with talking, eating and thinking of ramen, training, and becoming Hokage blocked Shukaku's voice out. Shukaku was developing a serious migraine! For the first time ever, Shukaku felt sorry for someone. He had no idea how on earth Kyuubi was able to put up with this loud-mouthed, obnoxious, brat! Putting up with this kid would drive anyone to drink! He thought to himself, grimacing as the boy's loud, raspy, grating voice chattered on. "Ohhhh maaaan!" He groaned, "Doesn't this kid ever shut up?!"

**Monday (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara slept like the dead for half of the day when Temari and Baki found him. They were instantly alarmed. Temari called to him cautiously, Gaara cracked one eye open. He couldn't believe it! He was still Gaara!

"What the-?" He muttered in confusion. Oh that's right! He had forgotten that he was now a temporary vessel of Kyuubi. He was incredibly nervous, as he had no idea how Kyuubi acted. Naruto had never really told him in detail. Gaara suddenly wished he could ask him! There was an idea! Gaara shoved Temari and Baki away and staggered into Suna, where he locked himself in his room, and began righting a letter to Naruto.

Kyuubi woke up, things were suspiciously quiet out there. Kyuubi often slept because staying awake with Naruto normally gave her a pounding headache. True, she often gave Naruto advice and talked to the boy occasionally. When she could get a word in, which was seldom. But still-

"Ah now I recall. Those idiot humans forced me to switch bodies with another Jinchuuriki."

Gaara blinked at the voice inside his head. So this was Kyuubi. He could see in his mind's eye fangs sharper, longer, more terrifying then Shukaku's. But-also breathtakingly beautiful.

"So little brat, you are Gaara of the Sand? The child who has been forced to bear that idiot Shukaku all your lowly life?" Kyuubi laughed.

Gaara went deathly still. "You are weak."

"What did you say?" Growled Gaara.

Temari was listening outside, she realized that her brother was speaking to the demon inside of him, little did she know that this was not his demon. Now was not a good time to talk to him.

**Monday (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

Orochimaru and Kabuto were monitoring the two boys at the same time. They had placed tiny chakra enhanced-surveillance cameras on both of them. Orochimaru was disappointed and interested in Naruto.

"He just carries on like he always does." Observed Kabuto, who was completely surprised. He had believed that Shukaku would cause Naruto some serious problems, perhaps causing the undisciplined and scatter-brained boy to snap. He had no idea that Naruto's scatterbrained ways and constant chatter was what effectively blocked Shukaku from taking over his body completely. Gaara was also acting a lot like himself.

Orochimaru frowned, perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. But he would wait and see what they did and after all it wasn't like he wouldn't get his show in the end, he was going to make sure that these boys couldn't find them and watch as the demons wrenched themselves out of their bodies. That at least would be something!

**Monday Night (Naruto/Shukaku**)

Naruto was used to getting more sleep then Gaara was, so he was more likely to fall asleep. He had to do something to keep himself awake and then he realized what it was! He leapt out into the night and came across Sakura and some of her friends.

"Sakura, I need you guys to wait here for a half-hour." He said,

"Why, Naruto?" It's getting late." Asked Sakura superciliously.

"Please?!" He begged his heartthrob.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright Naruto, but if you aren't here in exactly half an hour I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"I'll be here believe it!" Naruto affirmed with a serious expression. Naruto surveyed the house and snuck in quietly. He heard a noise and started, but no one came. He tiptoed into the bedroom and saw a large dresser with five drawers. Immediately he began rummaging through and found...Kakashi-sensei's masks! He ransacked them all and made sure there wasn't one to be had. He struggled to suppress a giggle and then started sneaking back out, he checked his watch, he had fifteen minutes to show up! But then he spotted it! Kakashi-sensei's mask! Kakashi was busy washing his face! Naruto began to sweat! The plan wouldn't work if he didn't grab that last mask! So he sent out his clone to sneak up on his teacher and before Kakashi had realized what was going on his head was shoved under the bubbles in the sink!

When Kakashi came up spluttering and choking, he realized his mask was gone! He sighed warily. He would have to put on a new mask before finding the thief! He was sure it was his squad pulling this little stunt. He walked into his room, opened his drawer, and--what the hell!? They were all gone! Now he was mad! He heard Naruto's raucous laughter floating away!

"Naaa-ruuu-toooo!!" He screamed and began chasing the wayward chunin. Naruto ran faster then he, or possibly anyone, except for Lee had ever run in his life! He could see Kakashi-sensei start to get closer. Naruto turned on the steam!

"Where is he? He's late!" Grumbled Sakura eyeing her watch disgustedly. Sakura, Tenten and Ino started to step out of the Ramen Bar when Naruto rushed past them.

She heard girls screaming hysterically. "Kakashiiiii!"

All three girls craned their necks and saw Kakashi-sensei chasing after Naruto without his mask on! Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all felt like they had been punched in the gut!

"He-he's-he's-gorgeous!" Ino breathed, wide-eyed and staring.

"Kakashi!" They shrieked!

Kakashi looked back, Sakura and her friends were staring at him with love-struck faces. They started chasing him! "Oh shit!" He growled and continued his pursuit of Naruto and his masks! All around the village the news was spreading and soon every girl and a lot of guys were coming out to catch the long-awaited, elusive glimpse of Kakashi's face.

Women were cheering Naruto on and Kakashi couldn't help but blush, as panties, bras and phone numbers were raining down on him. Perhaps I should take my mask off more often. He thought to himself. His hand reached out and grasped the blonde teenager and it poofed revealing itself to be a shadow-clone. "Grrrr! Naruto!" He had the brat now! But he was suddenly knocked back into the wall. He rubbed the back of his head and much to his dismay, he could hear Sakura, Ino and Tenten gaining on him. He glared at the retreating blonde's back and took off after him again.

Sasuke had been sleeping, but it was really hard to get back to sleep after he heard the excited squeals, catcalls, wolf-whistles and jeers outside. He rubbed his eyes and stepped outside. Naruto rushed passed him cackling like the lunatic that he was, clutching a bag for dear life. Someone else was coming too. It was Kakashi in the distance, screaming and cursing and generally throwing a Naruto-ish style temper tantrum and there was something else, something different about him. It took Sasuke several minutes to realize that Kakashi was not wearing his mask! Sasuke blinked, rubbed his eyes again and stared as Kakashi leaped over him before he could get a good look.

"Kakashiiiii!"

Before Sasuke could turn around he suddenly found himself spread-eagled in the dirt. He raised his head as he saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten charging full-throttle after Kakashi. He felt a stab of jealousy. He couldn't believe he had just gotten run over by two of his biggest fans! To hell with that! He couldn't believe he had gotten run over period!Kakashi turned on the speed and chasing after Naruto, he almost had him when Ino, Tenten and Sakura nearly slid into a wall, and pounced on him! All four clones vanished and Kakashi grinned to himself. After all he was a jounin! But then the real Sakura, Tenten and Ino came after him. They pounced on him.

"Hey! Back off Ino-pig he's mine!" Sakura squealed.

"What are you talking about billboard brow I saw him first!" Ino shot back angrily.

"Damn! This is a substitution jutsu!" Tenten groaned. Ino and Sakura let go of each other, and stared at the log.

"He won't get away from us next time!" Ino and Sakura swore in unison. The sun was finally coming up and Kakashi had trailed Naruto all the way back to his house. He glowered as he saw Naruto slip back into the window. The shadow-clone poofed as soon Kakashi grabbed it and he went inside. There were all of his masks, tossed hastily onto the bed. But it was too late, the damage had been done. The whole village had stayed up to see Kakashi Hatake's face and cheer Naruto on. Kakashi and Naruto had made spectacles of themselves. He groaned and eased himself onto the bed, his only consolation was that he didn't have any missions today. He was gonna take the day off and lay low for a while.

**Monday Night (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Kyuubi laughed.

Gaara went deathly still. "You are weak."

"What did you say?" Growled Gaara.

"I said you are weak." She repeated herself. "Your sand protects you, Shukaku strengthens you, but you will not strengthen yourself physically!" She sneered. "Even my brat works hard to strengthen himself physically!"

To be honest, the only reason Kyuubi was going out of her way to taunt Gaara was because the boy's deafening silences were beginning to drive her crazy. They had been a pleasant change at first, after having to deal with Naruto for as long as she had. But she had become so used to his constant chatter, his harebrained schemes and his endless pranks, that the silence she had longed for was fast becoming a curse instead of the blessing she always believed it would be. Plus she had enjoyed Naruto's childish pranks and trickery. They had amused her if nothing else, reminding her forcibly of a young kitsune cub, causing trouble the way only kitsune could. This boy had never done anything like that in his life. He was a real stick-in-the-mud!

"Shut the hell up!" Gaara tried hard to suppress Kyuubi, and was surprised to find out how much easier it was then trying to suppress Shukaku. Gaara sat on the rooftop, his eyelids were drooping, and out of long-standing habit, he was struggling to keep them open. "But why? Naruto get's sleep, I might as well take advantage of it while I can." Gaara worried about his friend though, how would that idiot manage to stay awake when his body was used to it?" Gaara trudged wearily into his room, locked the door, and lay on the bed. The next thing he knew he had slipped off into that elusive oblivion, that had evaded him for fifteen years.

**Monday Night Orochimaru and Kabuto**

Kabuto had watched Gaara fall asleep exhaustedly after arguing with Kyuubi, but he couldn't help but stare in fascination at Kakashi's face. He never thought he'd see it, not that he had ever made it a top priority, but he had been as curious as every other member of the Hidden Leaf. He roared with laughter at Naruto's antics and even Orochimaru smiled in amusement. "

What a fascinating way to stay awake." Orochimaru observed, "Perhaps we underestimated the boy."

**Author's Note; **

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys got a laugh out of this and I'll take your suggestions to mind, as I figure out what crazy prank Naruto will do next to keep himself awake. Although I had been trying to resist any comedy when I began thinking about this story. Muahahaha! Now it's Gaara's turn to do something Naruto-ish! However he still adds his own morbid style to it. Way to loosen Gaara up a little Kyuubi!


	3. Tuesday

Author's Note; Oops! I forgot to add the Disclaimer on the Prologue, here it is, Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, however much I wish I did! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys got a laugh out of this, and I'll take your suggestions to mind, as I figure out what crazy prank Naruto will do next to keep himself awake. Although I had been trying to resist any comedy when I began thinking about this story. Muahahaha! Now it's Gaara's turn to do something Naruto-ish! However he still adds his own morbid style to it. Way to loosen Gaara up a little Kyuubi! 

**Tuesday (Gaara/Kyuubi)  
**

Kyuubi was nearly bored to tears. She would never have admitted it to a single soul, but she missed Naruto's pranks, and trickery. But-wait a minute! She was a Kitsune after all! This boy's mind had been used to that big lug barraging him all the time with his verbal mind games, in some ways, the boy was easier to manipulate, in other ways his will was like iron. She was positive that he would be defenseless to her illusions. She grinned, now was she was finally going to have some fun! Kankuro walked silently into the room to see Gaara in a deep, dead sleep! He yelled at the top of his lungs for Gaara to wake up! Gaara woke up! He heard the sound of crashing waves, and his skin got goose bumps from the salty sea air. There was a puppet that looked exactly like Kankuro, being manipulated by his dead father. Gaara snarled in warning, and the puppet-Kankuro stopped.  
Kankuro stopped, he had heard Gaara make some frightening noises, but he had never heard that one before. It sounded like an amplified, metallic, rabid dog whose snarling reverberated around the room. Did Gaara's body finally just give out and fall asleep? Kankuro wondered. Did Shukaku finally take over at last? Gaara's demonic snarling got louder and louder. His eyes turned a deep scarlet, with a black slit as a pupil, and fire erupted around him, in a malicious canine-like grin. His mouth was wide, and looked like it could swallow ten people whole without even chewing.

Gaara screamed in anguish "You sick bastard! Look what you condemned me too for the rest of my life!" Gaara gathered the sand from the beach, it destroyed Kankuro the puppet and sped towards his father, half of it holding him down, and the other half already rising up like some gruesome monster wave, ready to pile drive into him, and destroy the man who had made him a monster. The sand killed him instantly, and as Gaara stared down, he realized that this man was not his father, but his friend Naruto! "No! What have I done?" The sky went a horrid shade of electric green, and hail began to rain on him, as he screamed in agony, his body began melting because of the acidic hail, and his lungs began to disintegrate as the putrid green sky filled his nostrils with his death. Gaara woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Kankuro had stood stock-still in the doorway, listening to the demonic, dog-like snarls that Gaara had been emitting in his sleep.

Gaara had to get out of the house! As he walked along the streets of Suna, a plan began to form in his mind, suggested by the Kyuubi, who grinned. Gaara went into the shadows and began forming hand signs he had never made before. "Sexy-no-jutsu!" Gaara said, and transformed into a stunning, slender, redhead girl. Clouds barely covered his ample bosom, or his shaved crotch and Gaara caught sight of Baki. "Mmm, hello their strong and handsome." Baki blinked when he saw the young red-head, with the little mouse voice latch onto his arm. Baki couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was like he had stepped into an alternate universe to see a female Gaara standing there with his-no-her leg draped over his shoulder. Baki got a hard-on at that perfect little body, just barely concealed by circling clouds. He shook his head, shoved Gaara away from him and ran screaming into the sunset! Sure he had lost his mind, and disgusted and ashamed that he would pop a boner over any of his students. Sexy-no-jutsu-Gaara went into a fit of tittering giggles. Then Kyuubi let Gaara out. "Wasn't that fun?" She asked with a grin. "If you ever do that to me again! I will stab my own heart out and take you down with me!" Kyuubi's only response was her demonic laughter sounding almost merrily (well as merrily as a Biju could sound) in his head.

Naruto had run to the grocery store to stock up on soda, chocolate, coffee, and caffeine pills as a last resort. Anything to keep him awake! His heart was racing, feeling like it was gonna thump itself right out of his chest. He couldn't stop moving, and he was gasping for breath, Shukaku felt like he was being jostled very roughly inside the boy. Shaking, and clanging and making his head pound, making his migraine worse! If that was even possible! A hawk flew into his open window, with a scroll attached to it. It was from Gaara, asking him to write back ASAP to explain Kyuubi to him, and offer advice on how to keep her from possessing him completely. Naruto was jittery, but forced himself to sit down, and wrote as rapidly as possible, not giving a damn about spelling mistakes. As soon as he the hawk headed back towards Suna. Naruto got up and ran for the bathroom, and puked up the six caffeine pills he had just popped. Naruto felt like shit, and decided to go to the training grounds to work off excess energy. Because he felt so bad, he didn't notice the lunch sack on the ground and stepped on it. Ino began shrieking at him. Naruto growled angrily, and his eyes turned yellow, with circling stars surrounding the pupils. He slammed her into Shikamaru and Choji, who had just entered the training grounds with a sand whip. "Stop screaming at me, or I'll kill you!" He snarled angrily, then shook his head, and his eyes turned sky blue again. "Hey you guys I'm sorry!" With that he stalked from the grounds. Shukaku glared, it would have gone much better then it did if it wasn't raining, and bogging down the scant supply of sand there was. Naruto ran back to his apartment, he was shaking really hard! He knew he had to watch his temper or else Shukaku might get hold of him for good!

**Tuesday (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

"Hmmm. Now that's interesting." Observed Kabuto as Orochimaru was coming back to see what his test subjects were doing. "It seems like they're taking in each other's personalities, in their own unique way." "Really?" Asked Orochimaru thoughtfully, "That is interesting. Tell me Kabuto, what did I miss?"

**Tuesday Night (Gaara/Kyuubi)  
**

Gaara was sitting out in the moonlight, trying to will himself to relax enough so he could sleep. "You could always try tiring yourself out boy." Kyuubi suggested slyly. Her low voice a mischievous rumble in his head. "Will it get you to shut up?" Gaara grumbled murderously. "Perhaps." Said Kyuubi. "Look down there, I see a statue of your father." Gaara smiled twistedly, he needed little urging from Kyuubi, as he leapt down, towards the statue. He whipped out his sand, and began wringing it out like a wet wash cloth. Blood drizzled down from the sand, splattering the statue. Then he used his sand to lop off the statue's head, as he used his blood-soaked sand to carve and paint the words, 'worthless waste of flesh' at the base, finally at Kyuubi's urging, he unzipped his pants, and pissed on the statue giving it a mock salute, while blushing hotly. Even Kyuubi had to admit that it was the finest bit of vandalism she had seen in a long time, and that was saying a lot, coming from a 900+ year-old kitsune. After all was said and done, he and Kyuubi sat down for a while, the blood splattered on the decapitated head of the last Kazekage looked black in the moonlight. Gaara began to laugh, it was an odd, twisted, sadistic sort of laugh, the kind of laugh that paralyzed people in fright. He sat there for hours, before finally falling asleep in the light of the full moon.

**Tuesday Night (Naruto/Shukaku)  
**

Naruto was still jittery from all the crap his body had been forced to take. It made Shukaku sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Naruto was sort of bouncing and jiggling up and down, and Shukaku's migraine was getting unbearable! This kid better not go anywhere near a beach! Or even a sandbox! Shukaku thought angrily. Cause if he does I"m gonna beat him within an inch of his life! No wonder he and his container didn't recognize him on sight. Kyuubi must have been in a miraculous coma that whole time...out of necessity!  
Naruto caught sight of Jiraiya just then, he frowned and walked over to him. Shukaku decided to have a look-see for himself. There were five beautiful women, skinny-dipping in the moonlight. Shukaku began whistling. Jiraiya sighed, he was expecting Naruto to start lecturing him, or worse purposely blow his cover. What he did not expect was for Naruto to start wolf-whistling and cat-calling in a voice that was not his own! "Hey babies! Wanna bring those hot young bodies over here? It's been centuries since I've gotten any action! Weeeehaaaa!!!" Jiraiya froze, not only had his cover been broken but there something wrong with that seal! "Wait here Naruto!" He growled in his ear, and in a puff of smoke he disappeared. Naruto looked down and saw a leather-bound book. He picked it up, and walked over to the ramen shop, not seeing Tsunade and Shizune in the corner. "Hmm, I've never read one of pervy sage's books before. Maybe this'll help keep me up for the night." Shizune had heard him, and had walked over to confiscate the book. "Oh Naruto you're too young to read that smut-" "Auugghhh! Ewww! Gross! Gross!" Naruto yelped cutting her off. "Pervy sage is having a menage a tois with-" With that, Shizune grabbed the book, and was about to toss it in the bin, when two names caught her eye.(Shukaku who had been reading the book with great interest sighed angrily) "Lady Tsunade, you need to have a look at this!"

Jiraiya was headed for the ramen shop in search of Naruto, when he heard two ear-splitting shrieks from inside. Fearing the worst he ran to the ramen shop, to see a very angry Shizune, and Tsunade with a book that looked horribly familiar. Jiraiya gulped, it was his own private Icha Icha book that would never see the light of day, due to imminent death by Tsunade, and quite possibly Shizune. (Which was kind of a pity, because it was the best he'd ever written.) The two outraged women glared daggers at him, and even TonTon was giving him an offended and indignant look on behalf of her mistresses. "Tsunade cracked her knuckles menacingly, and Jiraiya, who was nobody's fool ran for his life. Naruto ran after him, and sent out shadow clones. Ignoring Shukaku's protests that was getting jostled around, in Kyuubi's elaborate, dank, yet elegant over-sized cage. Jiraiya gulped as he realized that Tsunade and Tonton were gaining on him, he was sure he was done for, and it was all because of that little brat Naruto! Ohhh! If he survived-but before he could finish that thought, two sets of hands reached out from the bushes, and jerked him in. "C'mon pervy sage." Whispered the two Narutos I'll get you outta here!" With that Jiraiya ran with the Naruto shadow clones. Shizune caught up with them, and swung at Jiraiya, but the clones disappeared. "I've got you now!" Growled Tsunade. "Damn! They were Substitution Jutsus!" Naruto and Jiraiya ran for half the night. But this time, Naruto was not having fun! Granny Tsunade was scarier then Kakashi-sensei! "He's gone this way Lady Tsunade!" Called Shizune. "Uh-oh!■ Said the clones, and tried to run the other way, but they were tackled by Tsunade. One clone disappeared as Jiraiya and Naruto took a serious beating. "If you ever put us in your books again Jiraiya I'll kill you!" Tsunade snarled really going to town on Jiraiya."Hpw dare you try to help him Naruto!" Finally she dusted off her hands, and walked away with Tonton. '"You're lucky boys!" She called back to them, "I went easy on you!" Naruto groaned. "EASY!! Who does she think she's kidding?" Jiraiya didn't even answer him. It had been a long time since he'd been on the receiving end of Tsunade's fists.

**Tuesday Night (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

Orochimaru was laughing at the sight of his former teammate getting thrashed. "It's interesting to note, that the lack of sleep caused Naruto to lash out, and bring out Shukaku." "But Shukaku still doesn't have as much effectm over the boy as I'd like. We'll have to try and do something about that." Orochimaru groused. Kabuto scratched his head, "But Kyuubi and Gaara are beginning to work together, that would be a real sight to see the two of them start transform as one." "Ohh yes." Agreed Orochimaru, "I'm looking forward to that myself. Imagine Suna's surprise if Gaara attacks, and they see Kyuubi instead of Shukaku." The two men laughed at that.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara was on a mission with Kankuro and another sand ninja, one which he didn't expect to last long. There were three missing Snow ninja and he and Kankuro were finding out just how tough snow ninja could be. Kankuro's chakra strings were frozen then reabsorbed into the snow ninjas, adding to their chakra.

Karasu had been crushed by an avalanche and suddenly Gaara found himself encased in ice. He struggled madly, unable to free himself.

Kankuro had been knocked unconscious now and the other ninja was busy keeping off three of the snow ninja.

"Well, well, well," A young woman called out, her eyes and hair were silver. "Look who we have here!"

Some of her comrades came over to inspect the man. "It's Sabaku no Gaara."

Her comrades blanched, "Be careful Gin." One warned cautiously, "This kid is dangerous."

"But look. We've got him in our clutches. We could make a name for ourselves just for killing him!"

"Alright, but finish him quick okay?" Said a pink-haired, gold-eyed kunoichi.

"Alright, alright! Geeze you take the fun outta everything ya know that?" The kunoichi called Gin shot back to the agitated girl. She began making hand signs, she was going to crush the whole party in a hell of an avalanche and Gaara began screaming in his head.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm really gonna die this time!"

Kyuubi chuckled to herself, "Do you really think so low of me boy?" She asked in mock indignation.

Gaara suddenly felt a hot blazing fire awakening within him. It burned him, but the power rush was intense! Gaara couldn't hang on much longer, and he began snarling in a terrifying metallic voice. The six snow ninja backed away when they saw the red fiery chakra unfurl around the man, and lashed into nine swirling, writhing tails, the man's eyes turned red, and his pupils were black slits! His roars resounded in the desert, deafening and terrible! The ice around him exploded! Shattering like thin glass, and carving the slowest snow ninja, the smell of their blood filled his nostrils, and Gaara ran on all fours, his tails lashing around him like living whips. He had always thought that he was fast with Shukaku! But with Kyuubi behind the wheel, his speed was blinding, his power was less about brute strength and earth-shattering power and more about speed, agility and trickery. Though it could not be said that Kyuubi lacked brute strength. His long fangs snapped on his victims, ripping them into shreds, he devoured them in the same fashion that a fox devours a mouse, but in a more terrifying manner.

The threat gone, Gaara came to. There was blood splashed on his face and he was panting hard, filled with both exhilaration and the feeling of someone trying desperately to recall a vivid dream that fades with the morning light.

**Wednesday (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Naruto was a nervous wreck by now and his usual cheerful demeanor had been replaced by a nasty attitude. He had spent half of the morning throwing up until there was nothing left in his stomach. He looked like a drug addict and Sakura had asked him if he was drugs. He had bitten her head off of course and the crazy look in his eye caused his precious Sakura to slink away, muttering darkly under her breath.

Kakashi hadn't been out of his house in a week, for fear of getting mobbed by lust-struck villagers and Ino and Shikamaru had avoided Naruto like the plague, still unsure of what had happened to them.

Naruto was training hard trying to work off the excess energy, he often trained himself to exhaustion, chowed down on more sweets and ran frantic laps around the village half of the day. Naruto felt awful! He was sick, jittery and exhausted, there were bags under his eyes and his throat burned from constantly throwing up. If he never saw another piece of candy or drank a soda after he got his beloved Kyuubi back, it would be too soon!

A desperate Shukaku had taken refuge the only way he could, sleeping without his ears. He would remove his ears and finally found blessed silence! He never thought he would miss his brat! He couldn't wait to get rid of this brat and if Shukaku ever had to digest caffeine and candy again in all of ever again…well there would be bloodshed!

Just as night was falling, Rock Lee saw his friend running and decided to join him.

"Ohh Naruto! You look awful! Is something wrong?"

Naruto was about to tell Lee, he had to tell someone, but then he saw a flash in the trees and Kabuto gave him a cheery wave. Naruto felt like he was going to black out, his body became numb and he could feel Shukaku stirring inside of him. Naruto pressed his lips together and shook his head at Lee.

"It's a private bet to see who can stay awake for a solid week." He explained, glowering hatefully at Kabuto, who smirked at him. He could feel Shukaku's disappointment and anger as the tanuki retreated.

"Really?" Said Lee, "That is an interesting bet and a good way to tough it out for long missions! I shall do this with you! Just tell me the stakes and we'll see who can last the longest!!"

There was a moment of silence, as Naruto's brain whirred frantically, trying to figure out what to say to Lee. "Uhh, the loser has to-uhh be the winner's slave for two weeks."

Lee grinned, "Then count me in!" He said jubilantly.

Naruto let out a gusty breath almost too tired to respond--almost! "Sorry Lee," he said apologetically, "but the bet's already started, two days ago in fact."

Lee looked crestfallen.

Naruto hated to disappoint his friends, and he said "It's okay Lee after I beat the pants off him we'll have our bet next believe it!"

Lee cheered up considerably and the two ran on, Lee shockingly doing most of the chattering and Naruto beginning to regret having Lee there, his constant chatter and boundless energy was driving Naruto crazy. He was beginning to feel an uncontrollable rage consume him and Shukaku sick and shaky though he was, took his chance. He began by rattling the cages and Naruto couldn't contain the Gaara-like snarl that rose from his throat.

Lee stopped and snapped his head here and there looking for the red-headed boy who had beaten him at the Chunin exams. Lee had not registered that the familiar sound that still haunted his nightmares had come from Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked in a hushed whisper, "Did you hear-" But Naruto was gone.

**Wednesday (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

"Ah." Murmured Orochimaru to Kabuto, "Things are really getting interesting now. I loved the way Kyuubi's bloodlust took over Gaara and see how hard Naruto fights for control with Shukaku? Although I don't believe he'll win this fight. Both villages could be destroyed and I don't even have to lift a finger."

Kabuto chuckled, "Shall I make Naruto black out completely?"

Orochimaru sighed contemplatively. "Nooo, that would spoil all the fun. I'd like to see this played out fully before it comes to that."

"Hn." Kabuto huffed, but didn't argue.

**Wednesday Night (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara surveyed the scene of death around him, Kankuro moaned and struggled to regain consciousness.

The other sand ninja was staring at him, wide-eyed and confused. He had never seen Gaara in his half-possessed form, but he knew that Shukaku did not have three lashing tails. Gaara walked over to the man, never in his life had he felt so drained of power and he felt so empowered at the same time. Kyuubi whispered that this man was a threat and Gaara raised the enemy nin's sword and killed him without a second thought. He hoisted his brother over his shoulder, and ran for the village.

"Unhh, Gaara what happened?"

Gaara snorted, "The enemy is dead and so is our teammate. They ran him through with a sword."

Kankuro grunted then passed out again. After dropping his unconscious brother unceremoniously on the bed, Gaara walked into his room, locked the door and fell fast asleep.

**Wednesday Night (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Naruto was struggling as he ran home, he was drawing out long rattling breaths and his vision changed off and on as he and Shukaku battled for control. He ducked into a dark alley way and curled up in a ball. His hands clasped over his hears, trying futilely to shut the tanuki's voice out.

Shukaku crooned psychotically, "Give in to it boy, the bloodlust...yes...that's right. Fall asleep and I'll destroy your soul. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He could see the tanuki in his mind's eye leering at him and panting with excitement.

"Shut up lard ass!" Naruto whispered fiercely.

"Kill them all, destroy them, their blood is so sweet, so delicious. I can feel you salivating...kill them all...kill yourself...fall asleep! You won't have to suffer anymore! I'll kill you!"

"No! No! Shut up you stupid tanuki! Or I'll kill you!"

Shukaku sneered, "I'd love to see you try. Pathetic weakling! I'll crush you like a bug!" Shukaku had just made a serious error.

Naruto screamed and shoved Shukaku down back to where he belonged, but now that Shukaku had made his move, Naruto and all he held dear was in danger of being destroyed!

**Wednesday Night (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

"Oh damn!" Said Orochimaru, "The beast almost had him, but like the boy he never bothers to watch his mouth. I sometimes wonder if both boys had been given the wrong Biju? What do you think Kabuto?"

Kabuto frowned, "Well, the Biju are more like their current hosts. Kyuubi is swift, calculating and deadly like Gaara. Shukaku doesn't have Kyuubi's brains and goes crashing through everything without thinking, like Naruto. For all that, they balance their hosts out, giving Gaara a deadlier strength pound for pound and adding a cunning side to Naruto."

"Hmm. An interesting observation." Orochimaru nodded his hand on his chin.

**Author's Note; **

**Wow! This is really unexpected **

**I never realized this story would be liked by so many people so soon. **

**Thanks for the support and the ideas readers, you guys totally rock! **


	5. Thursday

**Thursday (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Naruto had spent the entire night, curled up in a ball in his room. Tears were streaming miserably from his eyes, and he was holding his head. Naruto knew that if Kabuto made him black out like that, then the village would be destroyed. He had no idea how Gaara could live with this creep day in and day out! His only consolation was that he would not have a mission until next Wednesday and by then he would be either free or dead! Which actually amounted to the same thing he supposed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto?" It was Sakura, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto groaned inwardly, "Oh no not Sakura and Hinata!"

Shukaku pricked his ears, Naruto could see the thick drool pouring down his massive jaws.

"Naruto are you alright?" Asked Sakura. "You haven't been acting right lately! C'mon you can tell me! What's going on Naruto?" She was pounding on the door.

Naruto was deeply touched that Sakura had come to show her concern. But he had to get them away for their own safety.

"Sakura! Hinata! Get away! Just go please!"

"I'm coming in there and we're gonna take you to see Lady Tsunade!"

At that, Naruto felt himself begin to black out. Sakura forced the door open, but Naruto was gone.

**Thursday (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara stood over Kankuro and his sister had her hand on his shoulder. She gently stroked a dark lock of hair from Kankuro's face. Gaara looked hesitantly at Temari, they never really touched. A sudden impulse stole over him and he grabbed a hold of his sister in an awkward attempt at a hug.

Temari startled, then froze, then carefully wrapped her arms around her baby brother and stroked his hair.

Gaara closed his eyes, this felt good, really good, he was so caught up in the soothing rhythm of her hand, he didn't realize that he was doing something similar to a purr.

Kyuubi's low growl was saying how much she loved the sensations of having his hair stroked, it was very good.

Temari heard the low growling in his throat, but his body was very relaxed, in her arms and it felt good to finally be able to touch, hold and comfort her love-starved little brother. She refrained from making an amused chuckle.

Gaara was sitting on the rooftop watching the rising sun wash the village in gold, red, pink and orange. The wind ruffled his red hair, and an interesting scent caught his attention.

"Say boy, let's have a little fun."

"Wait, what?" Said Gaara but Kyuubi took over just enough so that he was aware of everything going on around him. Gaara saw himself making hand signs that were very familiar.

"Kyuubi don't you dare-" But his protests were cut off as he became a very sexy young teenage girl. The only consolation was that his clothes had transformed, but when he saw what he was wearing it made him want to gag! He was dressed up in a cutesy red strapless dress, with a low neck and a very short hemline, giving a tantalizing view of-dear kami! He wasn't wearing any underwear! He also wasn't wearing a bra! Gaara blushed prettily. Several men whistled appreciatively at him, Gaara couldn't control his movements at all!

"I thought I told you never to do this again!" He hissed under his breath, slightly mesmerized as he watched his bra-less chest bounce and jiggle.

"I didn't agree to it did I?" Kyuubi asked, unable to contain her glee.

"Besides do you know how long it's been since I've gotten any?"

Gaara began struggling for control. "I'm only fifteen!" He hissed.

"Pfft!" Kyuubi snorted.

"How long?" Asked Gaara unable to help himself.

"At least two weeks," Said Kyuubi.

"You mean, you and Naruto-?" Asked Gaara, breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"Naruto enjoys it both ways." Said Kyuubi with a nonchalant shrug. Then the gravity of the situation hit him.

"Oh no!" He groaned unable to do much but watch as he walked towards a jounin. The jounin looked up at the seductive red-head coming his way. He put his arm around the girl,and charmed her, buying her drinks.

"Would you like to come back to my house later tonight Hani?" He asked the attractive girl.

She looked up at him shyly. "Oh yes please, I'll meet you around nine in the evening, if that's ok."

The jounin smirked, "Of course it is." He told Gaara's very prominent breasts. Gaara nodded and gave him a little peck on the cheek, she batted her long eyelashes at the Jounin. Gaara had never been more humiliated at the sickeningly sweet tittering that escaped his lips! He was Gaara of the Sand dammit! He did not giggle or titter!

**Thursday (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

Kabuto was out with Naruto, so Orochimaru was alone for the day. He leaned back contemplatively, he thought he would have been bored and disappointed by his test subjects, but things had started taking interesting twists all around. He was definitely entertained.

**Thursday Night (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Shukaku still felt like shit and so did Naruto. As he took one of his nightly walks around town, he noticed Tsunade passed out at the bar. Naruto felt a pang of pity for the Hokage, he had developed a soft spot for her early on. That's when a bright idea struck him! He'd get rid of the poison she downed every night! That would help her out a lot, even if she didn't realize it at first. It was time for a new mission! Oh yeah! So Naruto crept into her office, and rummaged around carefully until he found her big bottle of sake! Naruto's stomach was still feeling bad and only getting worse, he'd better make this quick before he had to run into the bathroom, but something else caught his attention.

"Ooh." He said quietly, there behind her desk was a big, shiny, new, cushy and very handsome dark red leather roller chair. Naruto grinned and sat down, hoping that Tsunade might think of him and give him the chair when he became Hokage. He bounced up and down on the seat, waking up a sleep-deprived and stomach-sore Shukaku.

Suddenly, stomach-sore as Shukaku was, he smelled something that he hadn't touched for years. "Sake!" Tanukis' love sake and blood-thirsty Shukaku was no exception to the rule. Plus, if the boy passed out after getting drunk, then that would make him all the more susceptible to a full possession! It was a brilliant idea. If Shukaku said so himself. He grabbed hold of Naruto's actions, just long enough to take a swig of that delectable sake. "Yuck Shukaku that tastes awful! Well this is coming from you, so I guess there's no accounting for tastes." Naruto grumbled and he picked up the large bottle, ignoring the protesting tanuki.

"No! What are you doing boy! That's good sake! Wait! Don't!"

Naruto leaned out the open window and was about to drop it, when a hand grabbed his neck. He was yanked backwards so quickly that he accidentally dropped the bottle anyways. Naruto and Tsunade both stuck their heads out of the window and watched as it dropped. After an eternity it fell...right onto Asuma's unsuspecting head, the Jounin's arms flailed out in surprise and then he fell on his side, rubbing his head and looking up to see who the perpetrator was.

Naruto felt warning bells and horns go off in his head, Granny Tsunade looked a million times scarier then Shukaku and Kyuubi combined! She cracked her knuckles threateningly, but then she stepped back hesitantly. Naruto doubled over and his face went green. Tsunade's eyes quickly calculated the distance and realized that the target was her very new, very handsome, very expensive leather chair. She blanched.

"Naruto." She said warningly, "Don't-you-dare!"

Naruto's cheeks bulged and the small choking sounds of one who was trying desperately to hold back could be heard.

"Naruto, I swear that I will forgive you for throwing my sake out the window if you don't throw up on my chair!"

Naruto ran out of the room, and Tsunade heard a yelp, as Naruto wretched on the unfortunate Neji and Naruto convulsing on the floor, throwing up and consequently choking on it.

Tsunade's first thought was that perhaps someone had poisoned her sake, since it had been sent as a gift for her birthday and that Naruto, who had probably taken an exploratory sip himself, had unwittingly done her a favor.

She screamed to Asuma, "Get a sample of that sake and bring it to the hospital for testing now!!" She shoved Neji impatiently out of the way and picked him up, running as fast as her legs could carry them to the hospital.

**Thursday Night (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

"Where are we going now?" Asked Gaara apprehensively.

"We're going to make ourselves look beautiful." Kyuubi responded gaily. Trying to hold her laughter in at the look on Gaara's face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gaara was forced into a lingerie shop, where he tried on g-strings, corsets and frilly bras. He found himself a beautiful dress, as Kyuubi had threatened to pick it out for him. Gaara was grumbling unhappily, as he walked out into the cool evening.

Many hours later Gaara stomped into his room, Kyuubi sighing happily to herself.

"Don't ever speak about this to anyone!" He snarled in the way that only Gaara could.

"Shukaku will see it anyways." Kyuubi replied haughtily.

Gaara's cheeks burned.

"Besides you enjoyed it more then you let on."

Gaara began sputtering angrily, before going to bed and falling to sleep.

**Thursday Night(Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

The two criminals were speechless…..


	6. Friday

**Friday (Naruto/Shukaku) **

Long through the night, Tsunade worked over Naruto. She tried frantically to get him to sleep, even using a jutsu that would have put him to sleep, but Naruto kept breaking it. Finally Naruto just lay there his eyes wide open and his breathing was labored and harsh. Tsunade had walked out of the room to go check up on the lab results.

Naruto was exhausted and his eyes were closing shut when Gai came through the door to check on Naruto, since Kakashi couldn't make it.

Shukaku who had had enough of this brat, needed something to kill. He remembered Gai well enough! The man had deliberately denied him his prey and a feral growl shot up from Naruto's throat, causing Gai to stop in his tracks. Gai had never seen Gaara's demon, in fact only a few Leaf nin had.

Gai assumed it was Kyuubi, and was about to call for help when he blacked out on the floor. He had been suffocated in a matter of minutes. But Naruto had gained control just enough to keep him from killing Gai-sensei.

"Oh shit!" Said Naruto unhappily. "You stupid tanuki look what you've done!"

He threw some water on Gai-sensei, smacking his cheeks. Gai's lids fluttered open to see the obnoxious blonde standing over him with a worried look on his face. As soon as Naruto saw that he was ok, he slumped back on the bed. He could feel Shukaku loosening both control and restraints everyday.

If Shukaku had to be truthful, he had a much more difficult time trying to control this brat then he ever had trying to control his own and not just because of the seal, but because he was as stubborn as a mule!

**Friday (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara woke up in a foul mood. Kyuubi had kept him up half the night. Taunting and teasing him, bringing back the most erotic memories that had made him moan and scream, at one point Kankuro and Temari had rushed into the room, terrified that Shukaku had finally gained control, when Kankuro had seen a tell-tale lump under the bed sheets, he smirked irritatingly, unwittingly adding insult to injury and shepherded Temari out of the room.

Gaara glared at the morning light as though it was the cause of all his misery. His scowl was dark enough to put it our for days if he had that kind of power.

"You don't boy." Purred Kyuubi seductively.

"But I do."

Temari walked into Gaara's room and took a tentative step back. Something wasn't right with his eyes. Instead of yellow with twirling stars, they were a deep and bloody red with vertical slits, fangs were coming out of his mouth, sharp ears that seemed to be made out of flames sat on top of his head, two long tails lashed smoothly about, more akin to an agitated cat, but with something distinctly familiar and she began to rack her brain. Where she had seen that before? Suddenly her mind flashed back to the terrifying battle between her brother and Naruto! The Nine Tails! Temari froze like a rabbit. She suddenly wished this was Shukaku! Because she was familiar with him! She had no idea what the Nine-tailed Fox was capable of! Two more tails seemed to sprout out to join their fellows and Temari felt the heat blast as though it was an explosion. She turned her face away from the heat, squinting her eyes. The creature was moving towards her, it's low dulcet growls both beautiful and terrifying.

"Gaara."

She said standing up straight and tall, if she was going to go down, she was going to go down with her head high and with the pride of a warrior.

"Ah I remember you little girl."

The Kyuubi grinned at her.

She took a fighting stance and suddenly the creature snarled and seemed to disappear into her brother.

"Keep your mouth shut Temari, if I hear one single word, I will be forced to erase your memory. It's for the safety of the entire village, do you understand?" He asked in that same dulcet growl, his eyes still a vivid red.

She nodded, and his eyes went back to the pale sea foam green. Now she understood why Gaara was sleeping soundly through the night, somehow he had received Naruto's demon and she had a feeling that Naruto had received Shukaku in return, she left for Konoha that morning intent on confirming her theory.

**Friday (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto sped away, now was the time to step things up, it was only a matter of time before his former teammates realized Naruto's little secret and Gaara had already been found out.

**Friday Night (Gaara/Kyuubi)**

Gaara had set off that afternoon after a long and peaceful nap, he was rushing towards Konoha at blinding speed. He had decided that it would be much better if he and Naruto were together. They had been corresponding regularly so he knew that Naruto hadn't been possessed though he had come close.

Besides in a few days the jutsu would be released and if they could ensure that Orochimaru would return the demons to their proper vessels, then they might survive the Sennin's insane ordeal after all.

Kyuubi however had plans of her own and she was not willing to relinquish the easier-to-control-shinobi just yet.

**Friday Night (Naruto/Shukaku)**

Somebody once said, great minds think alike and so it was that just as Gaara was moving towards Konoha at a breakneck pace, so did Naruto decide to go get Gaara. He slipped out the hospital window after making sure Gai was ok and started racing towards Suna. The sun was setting by the time he was deep in the forest, leaving a note for Granny Tsunade that he was going to see his old friend. He did not need to be considered a missing nin. It would look bad when he decided to apply for Hokage. Not that the Kyuubi thing wouldn't count against him. He thought ruefully.

Shukaku had other plans however, he couldn't stand this kid! He was too difficult to control and he wanted to be a free tanuki once more.

He felt that he could do that by killing Gaara as well, he wasn't worried about killing Kyuubi. After all he owed her no loyalty and it would only gain him notoriety if he killed the greatest demon to walk ever walk the face of the earth! He had bluntly told Naruto of his plans and Naruto said in typical Naruto fashion.

"If you lay a finger on Gaara or Kyuubi you will regret it! Cause I'll kick your fat-ass!" The two traveled in sulking silence for the rest of the day.

**Friday Night (Orochimaru and Kabuto)**

Kabuto cursed when Orochimaru told him that both boys had decided to take off! Where they went he wasn't entirely sure, so Kabuto would have to take them out separately, because he was no match for both of them together.

He was nervous. He knew Gaara was having trouble controlling the nine tailed fox, and Naruto seemed to be slowly losing control, he had to make sure that they were taken down quickly and effectively.

He had privately been anxious at Orochimaru's plan to experiment with the two jinchuuriki, but he had gone along with it anyways, learning the hand seals over and over again, and practicing on swapping others until he had gotten it just right. But still the unpredictability and unstability of messing around with both boys, made being a shinobi look like a tea party in comparison.

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry this had taken so long, I wasn't sure where it was going to go. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Biju Swap

Btw, if anyone ever thought about doing any art of Naruto and Gaara half-transformed into their swapped demons that would be rad! Hint, hint. ;)


	7. Saturday

**Saturday**

**Saturday (Gaara/Kyuubi/Naruto/Shukaku)**

Both boys ran into each other about midway. Naruto was in Grass when at full speed they collided. Gaara had left his gourd for fear of what Shukaku might do. This left Shukaku extremely angry and he began throwing a very Naruto-ish temper tantrum. Kyuubi cool and calm as always sat back and observed, wincing in embarrassment at the tanuki's little fit. She quickly overtook Gaara.

"So this is how the one-tailed sand demon acts when he doesn't get his way? Shameful! You have no right to be called a Bijuu." She said venomously.

Shukaku snarled angrily, "Shut up Kyuubi! You have it no better then I do. Especially for the most powerful demon to have ever _walked_ the face of this earth." He retorted angrily, putting emphasis on the word walked, in hopes of rousing Kyuubi's ire. He was frustrated when she yawned and stretched out her massive paws, like a cat getting ready to nap in the sun.

"That's the best you can do Shukaku?" She asked conversationally. "Surely you can come up with something better then that? It takes a lot to make me angry."

Which was true in fact, dealing with Naruto strained anyone's patience beyond the limits and Kyuubi had learned patience. Not only that she had learned that, she had learned that patience could be a powerful ally. Something she had often stressed to Naruto, though she usually failed miserably on that account through no fault of her own.

"Maybe you should come back to talk after you've learned some decent insults." She added helpfully and being the clever kitsune she was, she slammed the howling Shukaku down and shut him up. Then she laid low to think about her own plan. Naruto shook his head and said.

"Man! That guy's annoying! How the hell did you live with him all those years Gaara?"

Gaara groaned, Kyuubi was far more powerful then Shukaku and even when she retreated, her echoes of power blazed like a distant fire inside of him.

**Saturday (Kabuto)**

Kabuto had watched with a thrill of terror racing down his spine as he listened to the chilling voice of Kyuubi and the surprisingly goofy voice of Shukaku speaking to each other. Even their voices held the force of their raw power.

He was sweating profusely as they turned away walking back towards the lush woods. He knew better then to go back to Orochimaru's lair, so he was going to try and stop them. He followed both boys cautiously, keeping up with them but staying out of sight. He stopped when they stopped at a stream to get a drink of water. That was when he felt a hot puff of breath on the back of his neck.

**Saturday (Orochimaru)**

Orochimaru began cursing angrily, he couldn't believe Kabuto had been fooled--and caught so easily! That little fool! He hoped they would get out of this alive! Orochimaru was no fool himself, but without his arms the Sannin knew he was totally useless. He knew when to cut his losses and run, (a rare quality in any shinobi.) Because Kabuto's scent would lead them right to this spot!

**Saturday (Back in Konoha)**

Tsunade stared at the message on her desk, she was not a happy woman. Naruto's condition had been a severe combination of an overdose on caffeine pills and sake. They had discovered Gai unconscious in Naruto's hospital room and Temari had showed up an hour later explaining that Gaara and Naruto had somehow swapped Bijuu, when she had come in on her youngest brother struggling with Kyuubi.

There had been a hastily scribbled note from Naruto saying that Gaara needed him and that it was urgent. She had dispatched a search team to go and look for both boys, explaining that this would be a highly dangerous mission and that it would also be classified, anyone caught gossiping would face severe punishment.

She had no idea how the villagers would act if they found out that Naruto (whom she had privately begun to regard as the obnoxious son she never had) carried the deadly Shukaku within him.

Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"It all makes sense now." He grumbled, "Staying up every night, pulling ridiculous pranks, scarfing down junk food... I thought it was because Kyuubi was starting to take over, as I told you before. I had no idea that it was Shukaku!"

Tsunade frowned.

"Orochimaru must be behind this somehow." She grumbled angrily. "It's why neither of them said a word about it to anyone. Damn!"

**Saturday Night**

Kabuto thought he had been following Orochimaru's test subjects, when in fact they had been following him. They had caught him easily, and Kabuto had nearly peed his pants when he realized that Kyuubi was behind him, and Shukaku in front of him. Naruto had allowed himself to partially transform at Gaara's guidance, both boys were still in enough control of themselves and for that Kabuto was grateful, if they took over nothing could survive.

Gaara passed Kyuubi over to Naruto and sniffed Kabuto like a dog. Kyuubi cut off Gaara's thoughts from hers, and whispered in his mind.

"Find a way to seal me inside this boy permanently or I'll tear you apart, you pathetic human!"

Kabuto gulped, a jutsu like that would take weeks, maybe even months to learn and he just didn't have the time. Kyuubi frowned at that and snarled when she realized her plan wouldn't work, she would be stuck with Naruto until the day they died! Her roar resounded eerily through the forest, causing birds to abandon their nests, and the animals to run away from the twin demonic presences they knew were coming.


	8. Sunday

**Sunday **

**Author's Note;**

**Don't worry this isn't the end of this story. **

**I still have to epilogue to finish. **

**Sorry about this short chapter**

Kabuto had had no choice, he had to switch boys back.

Kyuubi was privately sulking, she remembered when she had complained at Gaara's constant silence. She wished she hadn't. It seemed that the Gods above were laughing up their silken sleeves. She let out a harrumph. Naruto was enthusiastic to get her back.

Gaara predictably, was unhappy he kind of, well he couldn't say "liked" Kyuubi, that was too strong a sentiment. But she was certainly a lot easier to deal with then Shukaku, who was surprisingly subdued and he would miss getting sleep every night. The pair took off half-transformed, with Shukaku still remaining silent.

Shukaku after all had a whole lot of rest to catch up on, he was still heavily feeling the effects of living with that blonde nightmare! He felt, well, he couldn't say he felt "sorry" for Gaara. That was waay too strong a sentiment, but he decided that he definitely understood Gaara a little better now, so he decided that he would give the kid some sleep...maybe twice a week. Yeah that sounded good. Though he hoped that no ever demon would find out! His reputation would be shot all to hell!

**Sunday Evening (Confrontation)**

Orochimaru was just leaving his lair when suddenly the Sannin found himself staring in the faces of the fox and the tanuki. Orochimaru had been cool, calm and calculating most of his life. But this was the first time he could remember breaking out into a sweat that had little to do with intense battle.

Gaara's fangs were close to his head and Orochimaru somehow sensed that the demon boy desired strongly to rip his head off from his shoulders. That was undesirable,

Naruto picked him up and tossed him high in the air, like a cat playing with a mouse. Orochimaru found himself staring at the back of the giant kitsune's throat. His white fangs hanging on gently to half his body.

Orochimaru felt sick as he was tossed again and swatted like a baseball when Shukaku's big tail slammed into him midair. He was suddenly wrapped in the tanuki's tail and squeezed slightly, but that slight squeeze stole his breath away and Orochimaru was forcibly reminded of being caught in a constrictor's powerful coils as the half-transformed Naruto wrested Orochimaru from Gaara's grip. Orochimaru feared that his body would be ripped in half at the gentle tug of war, He had never been so terrified in his entire life because he was totally helpless. Orochimaru accomplished what Kabuto hadn't he peed his pants.

Naruto sniffed,

"Did you just pee your pants?" He asked.

Gaara looked halfway undecided about whether he should be disgusted or amused. Naruto decided for him, he began snorting, then giggling, then as Kyuubi disappeared, he thrust his hand into the air.

"Alright! Yeah! I can't wait to tell everyone back at the Leaf village that I made a legendary Sannin pee his pants!"

Orochimaru growled,

"You wouldn't dare! You have no proof!"

Gaara on the other hand grunted, "You didn't do it alone Naruto!" The blonde looked chagrined.

"Oh he he he he-sorry bout that! _We_ made a legendary Sannin pee his pants."

Gaara looked appeased and rolled his eyes at his friend's victory antics. Kyuubi sighed,

"Well at least life will never be dull." Shaking her head, even she had to quirk a lip at her kit's antics. Making a legendary creep like Orochimaru pee his pants was no easy feat, she had to admit she still had it!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Author's Note;**

**Here's the epilogue to Biju Swap. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending to this fanfic**

Gaara and Temari were spending the night at Naruto's before heading back for Sand. Gaara had just walked in when he heard raucous laughter. Curious to see what was going on, because Gaara had learned that, with Naruto you never knew. He went into the living room. Kiba was there with his dog and Jiraiya and Sakura were also there. They were watching something, probably a comedy. Gaara wasn't too fond of comedies, he was just about to head for his room, when something Naruto said made his ears prick.

"So what did ya think about the trick I played on Kakashi sensei?" He asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Hey look! This one says Gaara/Kyuubi! Let's see what this is about!"

Gaara felt very uneasy. After capturing Orochimaru the Anbu had raided several of Orochimaru's hidden lairs and had come across video tapes documenting the experiment.

There was uproarious laughter as Temari squealed.

"Oh my gods! Gaara makes the cutest girl ever!"

Naruto yelled. "Hey! Gaara's prettier then me! No fair!"

Jiraiya wolf-whistled appreciatively.

"Wow!" Claimed the Sannin, "That's one for my book."

Gaara could suddenly hear furious scribbling. Suddenly there was deafening silence,

"Oh my gods!" Said Temari getting up hastily and running out the window while Kiba and Naruto howled with laughter. Gaara's entire body went rigid when he heard the telltale moans of the ninja who had caught Kyuubi's eye. His face turned as red as his hair as Kiba and Naruto continued howling with unrestrained mirth.

Naruto was laughing so hard he could hardly breath and Kiba was on the floor rolling around and clutching his stomach.

Jiraiya predictably was scribbling faster.

"NARUTO!" Gaara growled, face flaming, and eyes burning with murderous intent.

Jiraiya, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in less then a second.

"Give me those tapes!"

Naruto was still snickering, he couldn't stop. Gaara's glare would have probably made everyone drop dead, but Naruto was too...too dumb to drop dead! Gaara thought angrily. He shook his head, and tears ran down his face as he struggled to stop laughing. He took the tape out and ran for the door.

"Naruto! Dammit give me that tape now!"

Naruto ran faster.

"No way! You'll totally destroy it and I wanna cherish that moment forever!"

Gaara let out a feral snarl and Shukaku who had been sleeping heavily for hours, felt the familiar jiggle. The tanuki turned a delicate shade of green.

"If you don't give me those tapes now you won't even get to cherish your last breath! Those tapes are mine! Now give them here!"

Naruto had a comeback.

"Well it was my demon!"

Gaara used his sand to trip Naruto and crush the tape.

"Awww maaaan!"

Naruto groaned, watching as the tape turned into so much shrapnel. Gaara ran back to destroy the other tapes, except the one of him decimating those rogue snow nin, that one was pretty cool. Naruto ran after him, yelling and throwing a tantrum. All was right with the universe.

**The End**


End file.
